Strangers
Strangers are special NPC characters featured in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2. Unlike core gameplay missions, these side-missions can be initiated and completed at any time. Strangers will request tasks or offer opportunities to the player. Strangers are represented on the map by a question mark "?" icon. These question mark icons only appear on the map when the player is close to their locations. Visit the question mark icon to begin dramatic, and sometimes dangerous, chains of events. Occasionally, the player will be given a choice on how to complete the mission, yielding either positive or negative results for the player's honor. Additionally, the successful completion of these activities will often reward players with cash. Helping strangers, with the exception of the mission "I Know You", contributes towards 100% Completion. Red Dead Redemption For more information on where to initiate these tasks, how to complete them, and all other details, please choose the desired one. New Austin *"American Appetites" - Randall Forrester • Grace Anderson • Ralph Anderson *"California" - Sam Odessa *"Flowers for a Lady" - Billy West • Annabel West *"Funny Man" - Jimmy Saint *"I Know You" - Strange Man *"Jenny's Faith" - Jenny *"Let No Man Put Asunder" - Alma Horlick • Peter Turner • Nathan Harling • Rose Harling *"Lights, Camera, Action" - D.S. MacKenna • Silas Spatchcock *"Water and Honesty" - Andrew McAllister • Clyde Evans *"Who Are You to Judge?" - Jeb Blankenship • Ann Stephenson • Lucy Nuevo Paraiso *"Aztec Gold" - Basilio Aguirre Olmos de la Vargas *"Deadalus and Son" - Charles Kinnear *"Eva in Peril" - Eva Cortes • Mario Alcalde *"Love is the Opiate" - Zhou • Juan de la Vara *"Poppycock" - Uriah Tollets • Juan de la Vara West Elizabeth *"American Lobbyist" - Mr. Philmore in Blackwater • The Gossiper in Blackwater Bank *"The Prohibitionist" - Abner Forsyth • Oliver Phillips *"Remember My Family" - Agent Howard Sawicki • Edgar Ross • Emily Ross • Phillip Ross *"The Wronged Woman" - Clara LaGuerta • Harold Thornton • Elizabeth Thornton Red Dead Redemption 2 The following is an incomplete list of all Stranger missions featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. These missions require reaching a certain chapter in the main story to unlock. Horseshoe Overlook Chapter *"The Noblest of Men, and a Woman" - Theodore Levin • Jim "Boy" Calloway • Emmet Granger • Flaco Hernandez • Billy Midnight • Black Belle *"All That Glitters" - Máximo Cristóbal Valdespino *"American Dreams" - Edmund Lowry Jr. *"The Smell of the Grease Paint" - Miss Marjorie • Bertram • Magnifico *"Arcadia for Amateurs" - Albert Mason *"Fundraiser" *"A Fine Night For It" - Old Cajun *"Geology for Beginners" - Francis Sinclair *"A Test of Faith" - Deborah MacGuiness *"Smoking and other Hobbies" - Phineas T. Ramsbottom *"A Better World, A New Friend" - L. Hobbs *"To the Ends of the Earth" - William Clemens Point Chapter *"He's British, of Course" - Margaret *"A Fisher of Fish" - Jeremy Gill *"The Iniquities of History" - Jeremiah Compson *"No Good Deed" - Dr. Alphonse Renaud Saint Denis Chapter *"Oh, Brother" - Proetus & Acrisius•Helen *"A Bright Bouncing Boy" - Marko Dragic *"The Mercies of Knowledge" - Andrew Bell III *"The Artist’s Way" - Charles Châtenay *"The Ties That Bind Us"" - Sampson Black (Mr. Black) • Wendell White (Mr. White) *"Help a Brother Out" - Brother Dorkins *"Brothers and Sisters, One and All" - Brother Dorkins • Sister Calderón *"Duchesses and other Animals" - Algernon Wasp *"Idealism and Pragmatism for Beginners" - Henri Lemieux Guarma Chapter * "The Wisdom of the Elders" - Obediah Hinton Beaver Hollow Chapter * "The Veteran" - Hamish Sinclair * "Of Men and Angels" - Sister Calderón * "The Widow of Willard's Rest" - Charlotte Balfour Pronghorn Ranch Epilogue 1 * "The American Inferno, Burnt Out" - Evelyn Miller Tips *Most Stranger missions ask the player to wait a couple of in-game days before the next part of the mission becomes available. Instead of waiting the player can just save the game at any property/campsite and then reload that save, or an auto-save in case this feature is turned on. Trivia *Several Stranger missions were cut from Red Dead Redemption before the game was released: **In one, John encounters a lonely dwarf with a hatred of people. John ends up feeling sorry for him and goes searching for someone to befriend the dwarf. Eventually John encounters a large man described as a giant. However after meeting each other the giant ends up killing someone by accidentally smothering them. The dwarf then encourages John to kill the giant and the large man's fate is left in the player's hands. Only the audio for this cut mission remains, and it can be heard here. **In another, John must gather four stolen holy relics for Mother Superior. The first relic is described as being in the possession of a hermit in New Austin. One was being sold in the Pacific Union Railroad Camp. The next, in possession of a criminal who lives in Tumbleweed, and finally, one by an outlaw hunted by bounty hunters. It can be heard here. Video Achievements Red Dead Redemption There are three trophies/achievements associated with completing Stranger tasks: ---- ---- Red Dead Redemption 2 There are two trophies/achievements associated with completing Stranger tasks: ---- de:Fremde-Personen Category:Strangers